


My king

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Badly Written Smut, M/M, sorry - Freeform, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: 14-day prompts: smut
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	My king

Judar gracefully slid along the hallway, following an all too familiar path. Even after all this time being apart from Kou, he would easily find the way. His own room was long forgotten ever since he starting sharing his nights with Hakuryuu.

It was a silent invitation, but it was there. His king would brush his arm slightly while walking past him, and Judar knew where this was going. His skin tingled with anticipation of being touched by him again. 

In bed, his king was a bit uncoordinated, rough, and demanding, while also being caring and possessive. He acted only according to his feelings, not hiding behind any mask. This was between them, and since Hakuryuu and him reunited, there was also something _more_.

They didn't say it, but it was there.

"You called my king, I'm here." Judar stepped inside, closing the bedroom door with a thud. Who cares if anyone heard? 

Hakuryuu had been waiting, sitting on his bed with open hair, a loose robe framing his slender, yet muscular body. It looked like he was getting ready to sleep soon, but Judar hoped for something more that night. They had to make up for their lost time, after all. 

Looking up at the magi, Hakuryuu put the scroll away that he was currently reading. "Yes. I want to spend some time with you. Do you mind?"

"Why are you even asking such a stupid question? Anything special in mind?~" 

Judar already started taking his shirt off.

"Why are you undressing? I only want to talk to you. About Alibaba. He told me you were quite...bothersome. About me, I mean."

"Why do you care what he says? I didn't even talk about you that much!"

"He told me you did. It's just- even now, you still address me as your king. Why do you do that?"

"I don't know why you bother with that! What's wrong if I tell him you're better?"

"For two years?"

"Hmm, is it that you want to hear it from me directly? How I think you're beautiful, strong, straight-forward-?"

"You flatter me too much. I don't know how to react to your constant praising me, you know?" The prince placed a soft kiss on Judar's lips, breaking it shortly after it started. "I've been thinking, maybe I could _show_ you. How I feel when you do that."

Judar blinked, raining an eyebrow. "Hakuryuu...what are you saying?"

The other smiled into their next kiss, Judars confusion made this even better now. "Shh, you're _my king_ , do you understand?" He explained, hands tangled in Judar's hair. 

Catching the drift, Judar smirked. "I would say you made a wise decision choosing me, magi. Do you want me to prove my qualities?"

Hakuryuu nodded. Challenging Judar always comes with a reward, after all. 

"I'm not so sure, you're quite handsome, but it may not be enough. Show me how to please your magi, I might change my mind on it then." He smirked, leaning against the bedpost slightly.

_That bastard. I never behaved like that_

Judar snickered, keeping his voice low. "Quite demanding, aren't you? Shouldn't you be the one submitting to your king?"

"So you don't want me to enjoy myself?"

"I never said that." Hakuryuu leaned against the best post, eyeing Judar over as his pretended king began to take his clothes off, not that he wore much, to begin with. 

As he noticed being watched, Judar smirked slightly, slowing down his movements, but still ended up completely bare, stretching on the bed so Hakuryuu could _see_. And oh, he did.

"Hmm, you do have quite a nice body. I want to see you filled with such _power_. I might raise a thousand dungeons for you. People will bow before you, my king. They will fear you and shudder when they see you. But I'm the one to see you like _this_." Hakuryuu's eyes wandered over Judar's stomach, his arms, taking in every detail like it was the first time he saw it. 

His act was shockingly convincing, and Judar could tell it was turning him on a lot. Fuck, Hakuryuu was feeding him with such thoughts, submitting himself to him, but yet so demanding it made him shudder. 

Instead of an answer, Judar leaned in to kiss him passionately, making sure to move so that their erections would brush against each other. He moaned at the feeling, not ashamed that he felt oh so needy now. King or magi, Hakuryuu had this kind of power over him.

The prince - his magi - threw his head back slightly, arching his hips forward to increase the friction. "It seems like...you're already excited...my magi. But I already told you- you need to..." Hakuryuu tried to keep his composure, panting heavily as Judar took his length into hand, fast and practiced movements working him over. 

"I need to, what? Prove myself worthy? I know of a way or two. But you need to say it, a king can only listen to his people's demands if they're loud enough."

"You want to follow other people's orders as well?"

"I never said that. _You can stay by my side. I'll follow your lead_ " Judar made sure to use the same tone Hakuryuu had when he said those words, remembering the pride he felt by being approved by his chosen king, acknowledged as a magi. 

"Stop that," Hakuryuu whispered, lust mixing with affection when he realized why Judar said that. He was losing their game, completely at the other's mercy. "Keep going...faster. Please, _my king_ ~"

Judar felt him bucking his hips while his movement halted, smirking. "No. Say it. A mage should know what he wants, right?"

"A king should know what his magi needs, right?" Hakuryuu furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, helplessly trying to get something more out of this. He needed something like..."Give me your mouth, Judar." 

"Beg for it."

Hakuryuu growled, staring at him with a dangerous expression, but the blush on his cheeks and sweat didn't make it the least convincing. After a few moments, he gave in. "Fine! _Please_ my king, make me come! I'll be yours-"

Judar hummed, satisfied by Hakuryuu's words. He leaned in for another kiss, the other pulling him closer, then waiting impatiently for his lover to start. Why did he suddenly seem to enjoy teasing so much? 

"My king~" Hakuryuu stated, bucking his hips once more. He needed fast relief, while Judar started planting kisses over his chest. 

Then after what felt like an eternity, the other reached down, giving his member a few firm strokes before his tongue licked the head of it. Hakuryuu threw his head back, closing his eyes. There really was no better feeling than this, especially when Judar did it, his crimson eyes fixated on him all the time. Hakuryuu couldn't stand his gaze right now. He just wanted to-

"Hmm, what's up, Ryuu? You dared me to prove I deserved your power, but you lay here completely exposed for me, almost _begging_ me to take you in every possible way." 

"Of course I'm impatient! You made me wait long enough. Give me what I want now."

Judar licked his lips. "What do you want then?~"

"Judar," Hakuryuu growled dangerously, his voice always got a little raspy once they started, and he intended for a bit of teasing, but it was too much right now. "Take me however you want, my king."

"Lay down, I know how to please you as nobody else could~". Judar wore a satisfied expression, as Hakuryuu complied immediately, shifting so that he was hovering over the other's member.

" Judar, wait! You're not prepared-"

Hakuryuu was silenced by a passionate kiss, feeling like his lover was clearly enjoying his new position of power, even when it was imaginary, as he began taking the lead. He wouldn't admit it, but it really did feel good, how Judar brushed their tongues together, how he was taken care of, and how the heat of the other was taking over his body.

"I'm well-prepared, magi. I knew...you would ask me such a thing." Judar let out a small moan as he leaned down, taking in the length almost at once. He _was_ prepared, but maybe that was a bit too fast...

Hakuryuu grabbed his hips, closing his eyes for a second. "Oh god.…you're amazing, Judar. It feels so good-"

"What..hmm..what happened to 'my king'?" Without waiting for any answer, Judar began to move, Hakuryuu's hands still on his side to secure his position. As tempting as it was how he was offered to truly take Hakuryuu, he simply loved the feeling of being filled by his cock, to see the pleased face of his king. Or magi, whatever. 

"Haku...ryuu! More, please!"

"And here I thought you were the one taking the lead today, my king~"

"Fuck, screw this! Who cares about this shitty roleplay? I love it when you take care of me, you feel amazing! Hakuryuu-"

"Stop....praising me...for once." 

"I'm just speaking my mind. Maybe you're just a bit too silent?"

"I have different ways of showing what I feel." Hakuryuu shifted their position, making Judar fall onto his back. He entered the other again, ramming into him with a familiar force. He knew Judar liked it when he let go like this, especially in bed. 

"Ahhh! Ryuu! That's it, faster!!"

"So demanding, my king~"

"I'm close!" Judah couldn't help but enjoy every second of tonight, but still, he didn't wanna pretend he was the object of a magi's desire anymore. He just wanted- "Touch me, Ryuu. Make me come!"

"Let's do...together..."

Hakuryuu kissed Judar again, and despite their fast movements and was quite sweet and tender. As both of them came to climax, their eyes were locked into another. Judar almost screamed but held his mouth shut. 

After Hakuryuu finished, they both stayed in that position, enjoying the feeling of their bodies relaxing after their previous session. 

The first one to speak was of course Judar. "That was...amazing. You really know how to handle me, after all" 

"Judar. About what you said earlier- I also don't really care if we are king or magi, or none of it. We're equals."

"I know." Judar waited a few moments before he continued. "I really mean it, every word. I don't know why the fuck I think you're so perfect in every way, but I wanna tell you! I guess you could say I'm- you know- but this was nice, tonight, I mean."

"It was. I also like your praising, you tell the truth. To be honest I feel like maybe I don't say it enough. But I love you, Judar. I really do."

"I could say the same."

**Author's Note:**

> UwU it's bad but I decided to push out some of my old WIP's written on my phone at 3 am


End file.
